More and more reliance is being placed on data communication networks to carry increasing amounts of data. In a data communications network, data is transmitted from end to end in groups of bits which are called packets, frames, cells, messages, etc. depending on the type of data communication network. For example, Ethernet networks transport frames, X.25 and TCP/IP networks transport packets and ATM networks transport cells. Regardless of what the data unit is called, each data unit is defined as part of the complete message that the higher level software application desires to send from a source to a destination. Alternatively, the application may wish to send the data unit to multiple destinations.